dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith/Rap Meanings
'Gordon Gekko:' Get out of here Smith! For time is money (Gekko tells Smith to not waste his time and uses the phrase "Time Is Money" meaning time is a valuable resource, therefore it is better to do things as quickly as possible.) it also can be as sweet as milk and honey. (Gekko loves money and compares it to sweet such as milk and honey.) I'm known by Film Institutes and Forbes Magazine, (Gekko's impact as a fictional character made it to the top villains in Film Institutes and one of the richest fictional characters in Forbes Magazine.) i'm the top hat to your thimble in this Monopoly! (In Monopoly, a board game about money, contains many pieces including a Top Hat and a Thimble. Gekko says he's a top hat, which is something you'd see in Rich People and Smith as a thimble, something poor people use. He also uses Monopoly as control of the stock system. Gekko is saying that he owns the stock industry.) I can be like Francis, and have you enlightened, (Francis Hutcheson was a mentor for Adam Smith. enlightened is giving greater knowledge. This also references The Enlightenment, where thinkers like Smith question everything and be individual. Gekko is offering to be a mentor to Smith and give him greater knowledge however...) but if its a battle you want then prepare for a fighting. (...If Smith prefers to battle, then he'll have to be prepared for Gekko's raps.) I take Warren Buffet and Karl Marx (Gekko then uses 2 people, Warren Buffet, the most successful investor of the modern day, and Karl Marx, a philsophers like Smith.....) and put them to the edge of my cigerette to light the spark. (....Gekko then says he would use Marx and Buffet to be a lighter for his cigerette, which Gekko often smokes. Basically Gekko is saying he can take down both a philosopher and a economic master easily just like how Smith is both a philosopher and a economic master.) You were captured by gypsies at the age of 3 (When Smith was 3 years old when he was captured by gypsies.) with foolishness like that go back to Kirkcaldy! (Gekko says Smith is foolish enough to be captured and tells him to go back to Kirkcaldy, Smith's hometown.) For i'm running this show! Is that understood? (Gekko then says he is running this rap battle and asks if Smith understand this because...) Cause you should know by now that Greed is Good! (.....Gekko tells him that to be an economic master he must know that Greed is Good. This is also a famous quote by Gekko.) 'Adam Smith:' You think you got power cause your money, (Adam says that Gekko thinks he controls the stock market cause of his money however...) but i'm the one who invented the economy! (...It was Adam Smith who actually invented the modern version of the economic system.) Greed ain't good! It's a sin! (Sin is an evil especially The 7 Deadly Sins which include Greed, therefore Gekko's Greed is Good is a lie.) That's how you ended up in prison! (Because of Gekko's greed, Gekko has performed some illegal actions that caused him to go to prison in the end of the film, Wall Street.) between me and you, you micro (Gekko is small compared to Smith's economic skills.) and your name sounds something like from Geico! (Geico is an insurance company that features a talking gekko. Smith is saying Gordon's name sounds like a mascot idea from Geico.) I'll occupy Wall Street a 2nd time (Occupy Wall Street was a huge protest event in 2011, where the 1% (the rich people) went against everyone else in tax balance. Smith will say he will repeat that action and attack on Gekko.) Cause like your "Bud", I'll accuse you of your crimes! (Gordon Gekko was a mentor to Bud Fox, the main character of Wall Street, who was inspired by him until Gekko broke down a company that got Bud's father unemployed. Bud then would accuse Gekko of the illegal actions that he has done to the FBI. Smith will do the same.) You better thank me, for my creation, (Smith was the reason why modern economics are what they are. It is also what Gekko is skilled at, so Gekko should thank Smith.) cause with Free Market, I bring Wealth To The Nations. (Smith then includes with Free Market he will bring more money to many nations. This also references Smith's book, Wealth To The Nations.) Clearly Gordon, we aren't so equal (Smtih then says Gekko is nowhere near Smith.) cause your raps are as boring as your sequel! (Smith compares Gekko's raps to the sequel to Wall Street, Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps, which got mixed reviews as some people found it boring. Smith is saying Gekko has uninteresting raps.) 'Gordon Gekko:' I'm Supreme! I soar high like Bluestar Airlines (Gekko says he is more supreme and compares himself to Bluestar Airlines, an airport company that gets own by Gekko.) while nobody invests in any of your rhymes. (An important thing in Economics is investing, expend money with the expectation of achieving a profit, Gekko says nobody would put money in Smith's rap.) I get millions of praise from the academy (Wall Street gets praised by many critics and was nominated for many awards including The Oscar which won for best actor of Michael Douglass as Gordon Gekko.) while all you got is a top at some university (Adam Smith's Spinning Top is a sculpture at Cleveland State University. Gekko says thats nothing compared to him.) I built it all up with my own wit (Gekko says he succedeed with his own strategy.) while your two books are just polar opposites (Smith wrote many books including Wealth Of Nations and Moral Sentiments which feature a different meaning from the opposite of eachother.) Wealth Of Nations is crap! And so is Moral Sentiments! (Gekko says Smith's books suck.) And your breath so bad, you're gonna need a peppermint! (A peppermint is something that makes your breath smell good. Gekko reccomends it to Smith.) Do you really want me to express my rapper aggression (Gekko asks Smith if he really wants to battle Gekko.) Cause I bring you so low, we'll call it The Great Depression (Gekko says he'll make Smith's raps so bad, he'll call it The Great Depression, an event where The Economy crashed in the 1930s.) and my best verse is done! This is where I park it! (Gekko says he finished his verse.) For i'm the stock broker who owns The Stock Market (Gekko says that because of his power, he owns The Stock Market, the main place for The Economy.) 'Adam Smith:' You're a fictional failure on a screen (Gordon Gekko is a fiction movie villain that fails in the end.) while I went to college at the age of 14 (Smith then says he is smarter cause he went to college at a young age.) Better get ready to lose to this tutor (Adam Smith was a World Travelling tutor and warns Gekko about this because...) to school this coporate raider loser! (...Smith is gonna teach Gekko who is a coporate raider, a financier who makes a practice of making hostile takeover bids for companies.) Ha's Penny is more worthy than you! (A Ha's Penny is half a penny and is one of the lowest forms a money. Smith says that is more worthy then Gekko.) While I hang with Locke and Benjamin too. (Adam Smith has met both John Locke and Benjamin Franklin.) I'm an inspiration to your desperation, (Smith's Economics are what Gekko lives for, so in a way Smith is an inspiration for Gekko's needs.) and your jealousy of my creation! (Smith then says Gekko is jealous of it also.) Just trust me; This battle isn't Laissez-Faire! (Smith then says this battle isn't fair and uses a word on word play with Laissez-Faire, a policy or attitude of letting things take their own course, without interfering.) Cause your raps just died like your own stock share. (Since Gekko was arrested, his stock shares has decreased. Smith is saying Gekko's raps are dead like his stock shares.) So go back to losing against Charlie Sheen! (Bud was played by Charlie Sheen who defeated Gekko, Smith insists that Gekko should just go back to losing to him.) Cause i'm the greatest of the servers in The Economy! (To serve means to dominate in a battle, Smith is saying he is the greatest rapper in Economics.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Gordon Gekko VS Adam Smith